1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for inserting one or more files onto a mass storage device during a boot sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inserting files into an NTFS, HPFS, FAT or any other file system without the operating system present is a desired concept. This will allow a system manufacturer to pre-load a computer system with information and files such as drivers, data, system configuration information, patches, messages or any other useful data without the requirement of any running operating system installed in the computer. The file or information will be stored by the manufacturer or third party vendor in the storage that was traditionally dedicated to Basic Input/Output System (BIOS). Then the file or data using the methods in the present invention will be loaded into a mass storage device where the operating system will utilize or execute at a later time.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and method for inserting one or more files onto a mass storage device during a boot sequence.
The present invention relates to a system and method for inserting one or more files onto a mass storage device during a boot sequence. The method includes loading a content module containing at least one file into memory. The method further includes replacing a target module that is typically executed during a boot sequence with a utility module. The method also includes executing the utility module during the boot sequence to move the content module onto a mass storage device.